


有求必应与索求无度

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mandarin, 中文, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 半夜的Hogwarts总是不安静。





	有求必应与索求无度

　  
　　  
　　DracoMalfoy自认不是话题之王，但这不代表他愿意默默无闻。事实上，他极其热衷于得到万众瞩目，这种崇拜的目光通常是来自他的外表或者他的家族。最近这种关注度在持续上升，因为一个新话题——他的男朋友。  
　　  
　　当然了，他的小男朋友一直是话题之源，因为那是HarryPotter。大名鼎鼎的黄金男孩、大难不死的救世主——HarryPotter。自从他们的关系公开，曾经有一段时间Draco十分享受所有人欣羡的目光，但很快，Draco厌倦了那些窃窃私语。他终于理解为什么Harry不愿谈论自己的私生活，因为无论是愚蠢的跟踪狂还是盲目的崇拜者，这些秃鹫总是无所不在。  
　　  
　　跟一个规则破坏爱好者交往的好处就是，你会慢慢爱上夜游的快感，然后变得和他一样热爱在空无一人的城堡里游荡，幽会，享受某些独处时光。  
　　  
　　和Harry一样，Draco拒绝谈论他们是如何相处的，因为在“DracoMalfoy可谈论的话题清单”上，从来不包括他甜蜜的恋情和青涩的男朋友。  
　　  
　　以及火热的性爱。  
　　  
　　尽管在所有人眼里，Draco是让对方着迷得死去活来的那一个，但只有他自己知道，当两人独处时，他青涩大胆的情人总是能带给他目眩神迷的体验。  
　　  
　　Draco慵懒地躺在长沙发上，手中把玩着酒杯。  
　　  
　　有求必应屋按照他的要求，将一切布置得如同他在庄园里的书房。那些高大的天鹅绒帷幕和书架，就像一场精心的陷阱。沙发旁的小圆桌上摆着一瓶火焰威士忌和其他东西，Draco没有在意这些装饰品。身后的壁炉噼啪作响，他专注于面前那片模糊的镜墙，耐心地等着猎物的到来。  
　　  
　　上个星期Harry和他打了个赌，赌谁在魔药课上先拿到一个O。他不得不钦佩黄金男孩的鲁莽，这让他不费吹灰之力便赢得了赌注。现在，是兑现奖励的时候了。  
　　  
　　一扇木门从镜面里慢慢浮现，Draco看着它打开，然后关上。一阵窸窣声过后，他穿着条纹睡衣的恋人凭空出现了。  
　　  
　　Harry顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，微笑地看着他。  
　　  
　　“站着别动，Potter。”Draco懒洋洋地说道，“你知道我为什么叫你过来。”  
　　  
　　Harry看起来有些局促，他收好隐形衣，安静地站在原地：“我说过今晚一切听你的，Draco，愿赌服输。”  
　　  
　　他等的就是这句话。Draco眯起眼睛，说道：“现在，脱光衣服，然后走过来。”他招来一个法兰绒的矮凳放在面前，“坐在这里。”  
　　  
　　Harry的脸涨红了，他迷惑地看着金发男孩，但最终顺从了他的要求。Draco满意地看着他的黄金男孩解开胸口一粒粒扣子，露出精瘦的上半身和腰线，然后将他笔直的双腿从宽松的睡裤里抬起来，只有一小片布料包裹着他的私处。  
　　  
　　“还有内裤。”Draco补充道。  
　　  
　　Harry只好脱下松松垮垮的内裤，赤裸地站在Draco的面前。他大步朝男孩走去，阴茎在双腿间晃动。Draco用着迷的眼光看着男孩走来，坐在他面前，双腿张开，露出卷曲的毛发和蛰伏在其中柔软的肉棒。  
　　  
　　“要来点威士忌吗？”Draco低语道，得到男孩的肯定答复后，他喝光杯中的烈酒，朝Harry吻去。  
　　  
　　男孩顺从地接受了他的拥吻。Draco将威士忌渡进他嘴里，伸出舌头舔舐他的口腔内壁。他品尝着男孩口中辛辣的液体，唾液交换间扫过他整齐的齿列，在Harry动情时收回了这个吻。  
　　  
　　他看着Harry意乱情迷的脸，无情地拒绝了男孩更多温存的要求。  
　　  
　　“表演时刻到了。”他邪恶地笑着，跌坐回沙发上，“就像你平时在宿舍里意淫我如何干你的那样，告诉我你有多渴望我，Harry。”  
　　  
　　Harry在他的注视下握住了自己的肉棒。他舔湿了手指，一只手在阴茎上来回滑动着，另一只手伸向了胸前的乳头，在粉色的突起上揉捏着，偶尔轻轻拉扯。  
　　  
　　他需要一些润滑。Draco想着，他拿起威士忌酒瓶，朝Harry的胸口浇去。琥珀色的液体润湿了他的胸口，顺着小腹下滑，打湿Harry的毛发。  
　　  
　　Harry忍不住发出一阵呻吟。他的肌肤在火光的映照下散发出柔和的光泽，蜿蜒的水渍反射着微光，让他看起来更加可口。  
　　  
　　还不是时候。  
　　  
　　Draco的小腹绷紧，但他忍耐着，坐在那里享受着专属表演。  
　　  
　　双腿大开的男孩向后仰去，他的手指滑过阴茎，把玩着自己的两个肉球，另一只手来回在腰间抚摸着。  
　　  
　　“你知道我最喜欢握你的腰，对吗？”Draco知道他是在诱惑他。Harry没有回答，他诱人的喘息和眼里狡黠的笑意出卖了他。  
　　  
　　这尤其让Draco难以忍耐。他喜爱男孩乌黑的发丝和完美的身体，更爱他Gryffindor式的鲁莽和Slytherin般的狡猾，尤其是他在床笫间耍花样的时候。  
　　  
　　“我改变主意了。”Draco站起身，走到Harry的身边，居高临下地看着他充满渴望的绿眼睛，伸手拂过他的侧脸。“你以为我会参与吗？”他擦去Harry嘴角的酒渍，舔了舔自己的手指。  
　　  
　　Draco走到他的身后，指尖触碰他肩胛骨，在他的背脊游走。  
　　  
　　“我不会吻你，Harry。我要让你这样射出来。”他俯下身靠近Harry耳语，这换来男孩一声动情的喘息。他呢喃着情人的名字，身体因为Draco的抚摸而扭动，在温暖的火光中散发着象牙色的诱惑。  
　　  
　　眼前的美景让Draco蠢蠢欲动。他的手滑过Harry的脊背，指尖在他的腰侧画圈。他知道这是Harry最敏感的地方，如果在干他的时候，舔Harry的腰会让他哭着求Draco让他射。  
　　  
　　他没有用唇舌抚慰Harry。Draco跪在地上，手掌来回摩擦着Harry的腰线，用指关节轻轻按摩着Harry的腰窝。  
　　  
　　黑发男孩惊喘一声，他忍不住挺腰向前，顺势倒在Draco的怀中。他光裸的肌肤和Draco的前胸不停摩擦，头靠在Draco的肩窝，黑色的卷发钻进金发男孩的领口。  
　　  
　　“Draco，求你，吻我。”他祈求着，伸手想要触碰Draco的脸颊。  
　　  
　　男孩捉住他的手，放在唇边吻了一下。他尝了尝Harry的味道，在发间给了黑发男孩一个安慰的吻。  
　　  
　　“别停下来，Harry。”他鼓励道，“让我看看……你能做到哪一步……”  
　　  
　　他的话语消失在Harry湿润的眼神里。男孩用他绿宝石般的眼睛盯着天花板，泪水在眼中打转。Draco忽然想吻吻他的眼睛，他也这么做了。他伸手摘掉Harry的眼镜，起身吻上他的眼角，伸出舌头濡湿Harry的睫毛。  
　　  
　　Harry的眼皮不安地颤动着，睫毛因为Draco的舔舐束成一缕缕。他皱起眉头，恳求Draco：“不舒服……Draco，擦干它。”  
　　  
　　“别睁眼。”他只好警告男孩，让Harry离开他的怀抱，不顾男孩的挽留，走向书桌，想要拿起手帕擦拭Harry的双眼。  
　　  
　　“Draco，你在哪儿？”Harry顺从地闭着眼，他双手抓住矮凳的边缘，询问着虚空。  
　　  
　　Draco坏笑起来，他想到一个绝佳的主意。  
　　  
　　他无声地走向Harry，用手帕轻柔地敷在男孩的脸上，男孩抓住他的手腕想让他靠近点，但Draco拒绝了。他抽身离开Harry，单手扯下领带，用它蒙上了Harry的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“不准拿下来，我的救世主。”他吻了吻Harry露出的额头，“现在，继续抚摸你自己。”  
　　  
　　他退回沙发上，看着他的情人坐在面前，一丝不挂，全身上下唯一的装饰品是Draco银绿色的领带。  
　　  
　　Harry稍微适应了黑暗，他叹息了一声，似乎在指责Draco有多苛刻。他的双手只好摸索着来到双腿间，他握着自己的分身，歪头问Draco：“你在看着我，对吗？想要我做到什么程度？”  
　　  
　　“直到我硬起来？”  
　　  
　　他的手顺着他的话语往下，抚弄着他的勃起。  
　　  
　　“还是直到我玩弄自己的身体？”  
　　  
　　他的手来到下方，把玩着自己的双球，用手指摩挲着会阴。  
　　  
　　“还是直到这些都不够？”  
　　  
　　他将手放进口中，搅弄着自己的舌头，好让唾液打湿他的手指，然后朝自己身后探去。他的手滑进股缝，骚刮着缝隙间的皱褶。  
　　  
　　“直到我求你进入我？”  
　　  
　　他挺起腰身，好让手指探入那个神秘的入口。Harry发出难耐的呻吟，他抓住矮凳的边缘，手指进入了一个关节。  
　　  
　　Draco看着他无声的邀请，双腿间的凶器早已硬得无法忍耐。他站起来，走到Harry的面前，压抑着情欲说道：“你很清楚，Harry。我对你的身体……有一种不正常的迷恋。”  
　　  
　　他着迷地看着Harry，从锁骨到泛起粉色的前胸、小腹、窄腰和胯骨，和大开的双腿。他的双手和舌头曾经流连过这副完美身躯的一切地方，他深切地知道如何挑逗Harry，让他像一架美妙的乐器，在Draco的拨弄下发出最悦耳的声音。  
　　  
　　“那你还在等什么？”Harry仰起头，将最脆弱的喉结暴露在他的视线里。  
　　  
　　Draco笑了起来，他看穿了Harry的把戏。“这是我的奖励，别忘了。”他傲慢地看着眼前的恋人，抓住他胸前的手，命令道，“现在，站起来。”  
　　  
　　Harry顺从地照做了。他乖巧地站在地毯上，靠着Draco，然后一同倒进柔软的沙发里。  
　　  
　　金发男孩温柔地看着他，让他跨坐在自己的身体上，双手撑在两侧。他扶着Harry的后颈，引导他触碰自己的双唇。  
　　  
　　一个绵长的吻之后，Harry气息不稳地靠在他身上。  
　　  
　　“解开我的衣服，Harry。”他命令着身上赤裸的男孩，“服务我，用你的舌头。”他的手搭在Harry的后腰上，让男孩的性器在他的跨间摩擦，前端溢出的液体打湿了粗糙的西服布料，Harry在他身上色情地摆动着，吻着他的下巴，手扣住了Draco的肩膀。  
　　  
　　他的吻来到Draco敞开的领口。“好孩子，用你的舌头。”Draco伸手扶住他的脑后，引导着他用舌头纠缠那些精致的纽扣。  
　　  
　　Harry的舌尖在与Draco的衬衣缠斗着，时不时舔过Draco的胸口，这引来身下男孩的轻笑。他的胸膛起伏着，给Harry的工作增加了难处。  
　　  
　　“别动，Draco。”他嘟嚷着，双手抓住了Draco的衣襟。  
　　  
　　“遵命，吾爱。”Draco放纵他在自己身上像蛇一样扭动，手从Harry的背部一路向下，滑进了他的臀缝。他伸手从圆桌上拿起新开封的润滑剂，将冰凉的液体在掌心抹开，沿着Harry的身体曲线在他身后游走。  
　　  
　　Harry配合地翘起了臀瓣。他跪在了地上，唇舌已经解开了Draco的上衣，他吻上Draco的小腹，撕扯开他的皮带和西裤拉链。  
　　  
　　Draco的内裤已经湿了。Harry叼着那块布料的时候，他的阴茎从里面弹了出来，擦过Harry的双唇。  
　　  
　　“我就知道你根本忍不住。”Harry笑了起来，用脸颊蹭着Draco的肉棒，让龟头分泌的液体打湿他的双唇。  
　　  
　　Draco立刻给了他回应。他收回放在Harry腰上的双手，让男孩发出难耐的喘息。  
　　  
　　“这毕竟只是个开始。”他挑眉坏笑，拉起跪在地上的男孩，将他放进沙发里，贴身上前与他唇瓣重叠。他的腿有力地插入Harry半开的双腿之间，阴茎相互磨蹭着，抚慰着Harry有些疲软的下体。  
　　  
　　Harry茫然地回应着，被蒙上双眼的他不得不被动承受着Draco的亲吻与挑逗。而这正是Draco想要看到的。一个完完全全依赖他、只属于他的HarryPotter。  
　　  
　　“你是我的。”Draco隔着领带亲吻着Harry的眼睛，他知道Harry看不见，但他沉迷的姿态让Draco得到了极大的满足。  
　　  
　　“你也是我的。”Harry呢喃着，伸手触碰Draco的躯体。他的手被Draco捉住，与Draco十指相缠，被压在沙发上承受他狂风骤雨般的亲吻。  
　　  
　　“再陪我玩一个游戏。”Draco的唇瓣流连在黑发男孩的胸口，“这是我对你输了赌注的惩罚。”他咬了一下男孩的乳头，换来Harry不满的轻哼。  
　　  
　　Draco起身，从圆桌上拿起一只羽毛笔。他将Harry的双腿架在肩头，粗长的阴茎顶在Harry的会阴，在他湿润的臀缝里滑动，仿佛随时会插入。  
　　  
　　他握住Harry的肉棒，拇指在龟头摩擦着，小孔流出的体液打湿了他的手。他抚慰着Harry，侧头去吻Harry的小腿，让蒙上双眼的男孩忍不住肌肉绷紧，脚趾因他的动作蜷缩起来。  
　　  
　　“舒服吗，Harry？”他在每一个吻的间隙问着Harry，但爱抚带来的缠绵快感让Harry无暇回应他。  
　　  
　　轻柔的触感落在Harry的私处，那些柔软羽毛带来的瘙痒感让沉浸在火热里的Harry忍不住尖叫起来：“那是什么？！”  
　　  
　　Draco没有回答他，羽毛扫过Harry的双球和阴茎，以及他的侧腰和肚脐，最后停在了Harry的胸口。他似乎找到了一个满意的平坦的地方，Draco停下了动作，他握住自己早就硬得发疼的阴茎，贴近Harry早就润滑好的穴口。  
　　  
　　“别动。”他安抚着不安的男孩，龟头顶进他湿润松软的穴口。Harry尽量放松身体，小穴包裹着Draco光滑的阴茎，直到Draco将自己完全埋入。  
　　  
　　饱胀感让Harry轻哼着，他渴望Draco的抚慰，而金发男孩确实这样做了，他一只手与Harry交叠，另一只手领着Harry的手握住羽毛笔。  
　　  
　　“我很早以前就想这么做了。”Draco轻声说道，“在这间屋子里辅导你作业的时候，在教室里看你咬着笔尖答题的时候，我就在想，如果写在你的身上，是不是会让你对自己糟糕的语法和拼写印象深刻。”  
　　  
　　他猛然挺动了身躯，顶向Harry的深处。  
　　  
　　“猜猜我要写什么吧。猜对了，我会给你奖励的。”Draco握住Harry的手，让他在自己的胸前写下字符。  
　　  
　　“可是你还在我里面呢……”Harry嗫嚅着，Draco的肉棒还埋在他的后穴里，金属笔尖在他火热的皮肤上游走，冰冷的触感让他有种反差的快感。  
　　  
　　他的眼前一片黑暗，只有肌肤的触感是真实的。  
　　  
　　情欲将他的大脑烧得一片迷糊，但他不得不打起精神来猜测Draco写了什么。  
　　  
　　事实证明Draco只是在调情而已。他写完，似笑非笑地顶了顶Harry：“说出来，Harry。”  
　　  
　　Punishment。他无声地念叨着，羞耻和快感混杂在一起，Harry呻吟一声，小声开口：“惩罚。”  
　　  
　　“答对了。”Draco俯身吻了吻他的乳尖，阴茎却在Harry的体内保持不动，他压抑着自己的渴望，在Harry的腹部又写下一个单词。  
　　  
　　S-P-A-N-K-I-N-G。.  
　　  
　　他看见Harry的脸上泛起红潮，黑发男孩的双唇抿成一条线，他看起来很害羞。  
　　  
　　“说出来，Harry。”他诱导着男孩，扭动胯部让自己的龟头蹭过Harry的敏感点。这让男孩发出难耐的呻吟。他的后穴慢慢收缩，紧致的内壁包裹着Draco。  
　　  
　　Draco低吼一声，他握住了Harry的腰，忍不住在男孩的体内疯狂地抽插起来。“你知道我最受不了你这样对我，是吗？”他问Harry，而身下的男孩的回应只有呻吟。  
　　  
　　汗水从Draco的额头滑落，滴在Harry胸前。他跪在沙发上，阴茎垂直着插入Harry，抽出后深深地埋进Harry体内，每一次都擦过他的前列腺，让男孩哭叫不已。  
　　  
　　“太深了，Draco。”他的指甲陷进Draco的小臂，留下深色抓痕。Draco被他的呻吟取悦了，他一把扯下蒙在Harry眼睛上的领带，趁男孩还没有适应光线，他用自己的唇瓣堵住了Harry的喊声。  
　　  
　　唾液的交换让淫糜的水声从两人贴合的唇瓣间溢出。Draco的手掌托着Harry后颈，他用力地吻着身下的男孩，翘起的火热打湿了Harry的腹部和阴毛，他的肉棒和Harry的相互摩擦着，体液混在一起，让两人更加贴近。  
　　  
　　Harry热切的反应鼓励了Draco。他一把将男孩拽起来，让他跨坐在自己的腿上，股缝摩擦着Draco顶在小腹的阴茎。他扶着自己的肉棒，将它塞入Harry的后穴。  
　　  
　　男孩的后庭火热紧致，让他几乎要窒息。“动起来，Harry。”他轻声催促着Harry，双手抓住Harry挺翘的臀部，腰部向上顶着男孩。  
　　  
　　Harry照做了。双手抵住Draco的腹肌，Harry仰起头，在Draco的阴茎上起起伏伏。Draco的双手着迷地来回抚摸着Harry的臀瓣，他揉捏着男孩的臀肉，它们因为Harry的律动而绷紧。  
　　  
　　“Fuck，太棒了，Draco！”Harry用力呻吟着，每当他身躯下沉，Draco总能在最恰当的时候向上挺动，大力的撞击让Harry迷失在热辣的性爱里，他的手在Draco的胸前游走，大胆地握住自己的肉棒上下撸动。  
　　  
　　Draco的阴囊拍打着Harry的屁股。他的手指在Harry的腰间掐出了红印，这反而让Harry的情欲更加高涨。Draco用力揉着Harry的臀瓣，让两瓣小丘泛起晚霞般的嫣红。  
　　  
　　“啪！”清脆的巴掌声回荡在有求必应屋里，Draco揉弄着Harry的臀肉，偶尔拍打着，这让Harry彻底迷失在了这场性爱里。他的身体向后仰着，Draco不得不坐起来搂住他。  
　　  
　　“干我，Draco，求你！”他哭喊着，双手胡乱地在Draco的后背抚摸着，后穴的刺激和阴茎的摩擦相互交替，Draco托住他的臀部，一只手抚慰着Harry的前端。  
　　  
　　“你就是喜欢我惩罚你，是吗？”Draco喘着气说道，他又向上挺动几下，拍着Harry通红的臀瓣，他等不及Harry的回应，翻身抽出了阴茎。  
　　  
　　他站在地毯上，让Harry跪着，双手撑住沙发背。他托起Harry的臀部，迫不及待地将阴茎插入那个火热而紧致的小穴里。  
　　  
　　Harry满足地叹息着，他摇动着屁股，配合Draco的动作以求更大的快感。Draco一手扶住他的腰，另一只手抚上他前面渴望爱抚的勃起。  
　　  
　　“求我，Harry。”他摆动腰身，让Harry发出美妙的喘息，“求我操射你。”  
　　  
　　粗鲁的情话让Harry全身泛起了情潮。他呻吟着，重复Draco的话：“求你，Draco。用力干我，求你，把我操射出来！”  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”  
　　  
　　Draco猛地闭上了嘴巴，他大力抽插着，每一次都擦过Harry的前列腺，顶向男孩直肠的最深处。囊袋撞击着Harry的臀瓣，发出“啪啪”的声响。Harry随着他的动作在情欲之海里沉浮，他的双唇微张，唾液从嘴角滑落，滴在暗红色的沙发上。  
　　  
　　壁炉里燃烧的木柴噼啪作响，摇曳的火光照亮他的脸颊。Harry沉浸在高潮里，精液从马眼汩汩流出，他无法控制自己的声音，那些破碎的音符从他的喉咙里滑出，节奏却是Draco在掌控着。  
　　  
　　精液打湿了Draco的手，他虚握着Harry的私处，将那些溢出的精液掬在掌心，让它们滴落在Harry的后腰上。Harry的腰因为下沉弯成了一个弧度，臀部和腰椎的交界处镶嵌着两个维纳斯之眼。  
　　  
　　Draco抽插着，手中粘稠的液体顺着Harry的身体的起伏，流过那两个美妙的腰窝，停在他身体的最低处。  
　　  
　　他感觉自己要高潮了。Draco抽出肉棒，双手挤压着龟头和茎身，让浓稠的精液射在Harry的腰上。  
　　  
　　那些带着Draco体温的精液与Harry的交融在一起，在黑发男孩象牙色的皮肤上画出情欲的地图。  
　　  
　　Harry趴在沙发背上，精液随他的动作滑落，消失在他的股缝里。  
　　  
　　Draco从背后抱住Harry，他修长的手指蘸取两人的精液，在Harry的腰间画圈圈。  
　　  
　　“最后一个单词，Harry。”他在男孩的耳后留下一个轻柔的吻，手指在Harry的腰上写下几行字。  
　　  
　　高潮过后的Harry脸上还泛着红晕，但他这次连耳根都红了。火光映照下，他慵懒的神情上带上一丝羞涩。  
　　  
　　他立刻猜出了Draco写下的句子。  
　　  
　　“我也爱你，Draco。”  
　　  
　　他回应道，偏过头，吻了吻Draco泛着水光的唇。  
　　  
　　


End file.
